


Arrow One Shots

by Thorau



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorau/pseuds/Thorau
Summary: Oliver and Nora team up to stop criminals in Central City and end up sleeping together.Takes place during Arrow S7 and Flash S5. Oliver's identity is not public and he is not in a relationship with Felicity in the story. And Team Flash doesn't know Nora worked with Eobard.DISCLAIMER: Smut ahead. You have been warned.





	1. Info

This is a one shot series involving Oliver Queen and different female characters in the Arrowverse. The stories are not connected unless otherwise stated.

If you have any stories that you want me to try and write feel free to put them in the comments.

Some of the stories will contain smut and/or incest so if you are not into that then i will write it in the Notes before the story starts.


	2. Oliver Queen/Nora West Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Nora team up to stop criminals in Central City and end up sleeping together.
> 
> Takes place during Arrow S7 and Flash S5. Oliver's identity is not public and he is not in a relationship with Felicity in the story. And Team Flash doesn't know Nora worked with Eobard.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Smut ahead. You have been warned.

Location: Central City

Team Flash had just finished patrolling the city for the night and were currently at Star Labs.

Iris:"You guys were great out there."  
Barry:"Well i had a good teammate."

Barry and Nora looked at eachother and exchanged smiles. Iris walked over to Barry and threw her arms around him.

Iris:"Now we have to get home and get our bags for the trip."

Barry:"I can't wait. It's going to be nice to have some time off for a while."  
Iris:"Are you sure you don't want to join us Nora?"  
Nora:"Yeah i'm good right here. Someone has to keep watch on the city while you're gone."  
Barry:"You know you will be alone right? Everyone is going to spend sometime away."  
Iris:"Maybe we should ask if someone in Star City wants to help her out here."  
Barry:"I could go and ask Oliver."

Barry left for Star City and everyone started to leave. Nora and Iris went home.

Nora:"I can't believe i get to work with THE Green Arrow."  
Iris:"Isn't he still active in the future?"  
Nora:"Well Connor Hawke is the Green Arrow there but this is Oliver Queen the OGA."  
Iris:"OGA?"  
Nora:"Original Green Arrow. He was the one that kicked of what people in the future refer to as The Golden Age Of Superheroes."  
Iris:"Okay but don't get your hopes up. We don't even know if he has time. Or if any of them have time."

Right then Barry barged through the door. When he stopped he had Oliver with a duffel bag on his left side. Nora's eyes immediately lit up and she immediately went over and hugged Oliver.

Nora:"It's an honor to meet you Mr Queen."

Oliver wasn't expecting that but since it was Barry's daughter. He decided to play nice.

Oliver:"Good to meet you to Nora. And please call me Oliver."  
Barry:"Oliver is going to be here until we get back. He is in charge."  
Nora:"Oh my god this is so shway. Yes of course you are in charge. I mean you're the one that defeated General Zod.  
Oliver:"Who?

Nora was about to respond but Barry cut her off.

Barry:"Maybe it's not a good idea to tell people about their future."  
Nora:"Oh sorry."  
Barry:"It's fine. But on that note. It's time for us to leave."

Barry gave Nora a hug and said goodbye then started going down with the bags. Iris went over to Oliver.

Iris:"Thank you for watching her."  
Oliver:"No problem. It feels kinda good to get a break from Star City."

Iris smiled then turned around and hugged Nora.

Iris:"Bye honey."  
Nora:"Bye mom."

Iris grabbed a backpack and started walking towards the door.

Oliver:"Have fun."  
Iris:"We will."

Iris left and Oliver and Nora were now standing 5 feet apart in complete silence.

Oliver:"So. What is there to do around here?"  
Nora:"I was planning on making some food and watch Game Of Thrones."  
Oliver:"Game of what?"  
Nora:"Game Of Thrones. you know...Winter is coming?"

Oliver just shook his head with a confused look on his face.

Nora:"Jon Snow. Daenerys?"  
Oliver:"Nope. Not familiar with it."  
Nora:"Jeez one would think after returning from the island you would try and catch up on pop culture."  
Oliver:"I've been busy. Besides when i heard about the Kardashian family i just figured that it wouldn't be worth looking into that type of stuff."  
Nora:"Okay. Well you're welcome to join me."

Oliver agreed and for the next hour and a half they watched Game of Thrones. When they got done Nora turned to Oliver.

Nora:"So what do you think?"  
Oliver:"I feel like i could appreciate it more if i knew who any of the people were but i guess it was fine."  
Nora:"Alright well i'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
Oliver:"Goodnight."

Nora went to her room and got into bed. Oliver however decided to get a quick shower before going to sleep aswell. He went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Nora was in bed and couldn't sleep because of the excitement of getting to work with Oliver Queen. After laying awake for a while she came to the conclusion that she had a bit to much to drink while watching GOT so she got up and headed for the bathroom. She was so deep in her own thoughts about working with Oliver that she was caught completely off guard when she opened the bathroom door and saw a naked Oliver brushing his teeth. Nora's eyes widened and she quickly used her speed to close the door. She said sorry from behind the door and quickly went to the other bathroom and then back to her bedroom. Oliver just let out a chuckle then continued brushing his teeth. An hour went by and Oliver had gone to sleep long ago at this point. Nora however had an even harder time falling asleep now.  
All she could think about was the image of Oliver in the bathroom. She found herself getting more and more desperate and eventually she decided to give herself some release. She spent about an hour to finish and afterwards was able to sleep perfectly fine. The next morning Nora woke up and got dressed and went downstairs. She was slightly worried that things would be awkward between her and Oliver but when she got downstairs she found the place completely empty. She found a note on the kitchen counter that said that Oliver had went to Star Labs. She let out a sigh of relief. She then made herself some food and went to Star Labs. She went looking for Oliver and found him in the workout room. She went in and saw him shirtless on the salmon ladder. He didn't seem to notice her so she just stood there and watched for a about a minute before announcing her presence. Oliver looked at her and got down and started training on a dummy that he had gotten the team to put there the last time he was in town.

Oliver:"Morning."  
Nora:"Morning. Has there been any alerts?"  
Oliver:"No. It's still pretty early tho."

Nora nodded then walked further into the room. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes on his head but found herself looking at the rest of him alot.

Oliver:"How good are you with your powers?"  
Nora:"What do you mean?"  
Oliver:"Barry said that you were quite fast but wasn't exactly the best at using the speed."  
Nora:"Well he's not wrong. I can be a bit clumsy but i've gotten a lot better."

Right then the Alarm went off.

Oliver:"Let's hope you're right."

They went to the mainroom and looked at the screen.

Nora:"There has been an explosion at Stagg Industries. There is also a reported that someone stole something from the lab."  
Oliver:"Ok i need you to get the fire under control. I'll take care of the robbers."

Nora nodded then suited up and went to the building. She started with getting everyone out of the building before working to stop the fire. Oliver might not have super speed but he was still pretty fast considering that he had already gotten into his suit and was on a motorbike he had kept at Star Labs and was about 2 minutes away. Oliver decided to call up Nora.

Oliver:"How is it going?"  
Nora:"All of the civilians are out and i'm working on the fire right now. I couldn't see any robbers tho."  
Oliver:"Alright just work on the fire. I'm almost there."

When Oliver arrived he used a grappling arrow to get to the same floor Nora was on. By now she had put out the fire and was waiting for him.

Nora:"I searched every room. They are not here."

Oliver started looking around the room.

Oliver:"Strange. There is no bomb remains."  
Nora:"Could be a meta."  
Oliver:"Then i wouldn't be surprised if one of them have some sort of ability to hide them."

Oliver continued to look around the room. Suddenly a breach opened behind Oliver and a guy in a mask jumped out and tried to hit Oliver. It didn't work however as Oliver reacted quickly and turned around and threw the guy to the floor. Oliver was about to hit him when another breach opened beside him and a guy threw a hand grenade straight to Oliver. Oliver was quick to roll away and as soon as he did another breach opened below the guy on the floor then it closed again as soon as the guy fell through. Another breach then opened in front of them.

Nora:"I've got them."

Nora started to run.

Oliver:"Nora wait!"

Oliver managed to throw a tracker on Nora before she went through and the breach closed. He was quick to pull out his field phone which could show where the tracker was. He quickly saw that she was in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. He was quick and got down to his bike and headed towards the location.  
Meanwhile Nora found that she had been tricked. As soon as she had entered the breach she was hit by what she assumed was some sort of ice grenade that had frozen her lower body. She was now standing in the middle of the warehouse surrounded by 5 men. Two of them seemed to be regular humans with some high tech equipment. One had a costume that loosely reminded her of the Vibe suit so she assumed that he was the breacher. One of them had his hands covered in fire so she figured he was the one that started the fire. And the last one was a massive steel guy.  
One of the regular humans stepped up to her and started talking.

Criminal:"Where is the Flash?"  
Nora:"Not in the city at the moment."  
Criminal:"That's to bad. Our employers would have loved the big guy. But i think they will be pretty happy with you aswell. Besides there is only a matter of time before the Green Arrow shows up and that should make them real happy."  
Nora:"You underestimate him."  
Criminal:"He is a guy with a bow. Back before the partical exelerator happened. Every criminal even in this town was afraid of the Arrow. Now he poses no threat to us."  
Nora:"If you say so."

By this time Oliver had arrived and was outside the building. He climbed the building and managed to locate the crew aswell as figure out a bit of the buildings layout. He then climbed on top of the roof and found a window right above them. He quickly realized that they were expecting him as they were starting to get into what seemed like positions for an ambush. He waited for everyone to get ready and then went down from the roof and found the source of power for the building. He shot it with an arrow which caused the building to go dark. He then went in on the second floor and managed to sneak around and took out the two regular humans aswell as the breacher. He then turned around to find the rest but was met with a fist to the face. He saw that it was the steel guy so Oliver got up and started making his way to Nora. He found a balcony that looked over the room that Nora was in so he jumped down and was on the way to Nora when a ball of fire shot past him and landed in front of him.  
He turned around and saw the two men standing there. The flame guy then spoke up.

Criminal:"I think it's time we take you out for good greenie."

Oliver then shot an arrow at the ice that had trapped Nora. The arrow started heating up and Oliver then shot a flashbang arrow at the two to keep them away. It didn't really work on the flame guy tho so Oliver now found himself dodging flame balls. Nora was starting to get free and as soon as she got out she went full speed at the steel guy and sent him flying. She turned around to help Oliver who had managed to get hit and was now on the ground. Nora sped behind Oliver and when the guy shot another flame ball Nora made a tornado with her hands which caused the fire ball to hit the guy instead of Oliver. Nora then got Oliver to Star Labs and got the top part of his suit off then went and brought a first aid kit.

Nora:"I don't know how to treat this."

Oliver reached down in the kit and found a spray that Caitlin had made for these instances and applied it to the burn he had on his side. Nora sighed in relief and turned around.

Nora:"Thank god. I was getting worried. Now that i think about it tho that wouldn't really make sense since you're alive in the future and keep being the Green Arrow for many more years."

Nora then turned back around and saw a shirtless Oliver staring at her. Later that evening they had gotten back from patrol and was now having a drink. They had now been talking for a while and shared a few laughs which was a win for Nora considering Oliver's reputation of rarely laughing.

Nora:"You know. Despite that first mission today. It was pretty fun working with you."  
Oliver:"Well the feeling is mutual. Although i was a bit hesitant at first because of how Barry described you."  
Nora:"How was that?"  
Oliver:"He just said that you are very much like he was the first time him and i teamed up."  
Nora:"I don't know if i should take that as an insult or compliment."  
Oliver:"Well he was right in saying that you have a tendency to run into situations blindly."  
Nora:"I guess i proved him right with that breach incident."  
Oliver:"Yeah. But you'll learn. Besides there is a kind of charm to working with unexperienced speedsters."

Nora gave a small laugh before looking Oliver in the eyes. By now they were sitting pretty close to eachother. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Nora spoke.

Nora:"Screw it."

She then leaned in and they started making out. Oliver was kinda hesitant but quickly got leaned into it. Nora then got both of them to her room as they kept kissing. It didn't take long before Oliver's shirt was off and Nora was kissing his neck and chest while undoing his pants. Oliver had by now torn Nora's shirt off and had unhooked her bra. Nora then pushed Oliver onto the bed and pulled off his pants then hers. She got them off and then got on him and started kissing him again. Oliver had now started to grab and feel Nora's body. He then sat up with Nora on his lap and licking and kissing her chest. This caused Nora to let out long but pretty quiet moans. Oliver then moved one of his hands onto her panties and started rubbing her clit. This caused her to get louder immediately. After a few minutes of that Oliver then turned them around so he was on top then he stood up. Nora quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and started rubbing and kissing him on the outside of his boxers. Oliver closed his eyes and started breathing heavily. Nora then slowly got a hold on his boxers and slowly pulled them down and eventually his hardened shaft sprung out. Nora let out a moan accompanied with a large smile as she started licking and kissing up and down his cock.

Oliver:"Mmm fuck."  
Nora:"Yeah you like that?"

Oliver chuckled.

Oliver:"I love it."

Nora just smiled at him then she put her lips around his cock and started slowly going deeper and deeper and eventually her nose was touching his stomach and then she went up for air before starting to blow him properly. It didn't take long before Nora's lap was soaked in spit as she was bobbing her head back and forth. Oliver was enjoying the moment and had his hand on Nora's head while they were moaning. Nora then stopped and Oliver threw her back on the bed and climbed on and started removing her panties. He threw them on the floor and slowly started circling his tongue around her clit while simultaneously inserting a finger in her soaking pussy. Nora threw her head down on the bed as she started moaning louder and louder. Oliver then inserts another finger and after that it didn't take more than a couple of minutes before Nora felt herself getting to the edge.

Nora:"Oh please...don't stop."

Nora put her hand on Oliver's head as she felt her orgasm.

Nora:"O-Ollie i'm about to cum."

Oliver then started going a bit faster as he suddenly felt Nora starting to move quite a bit. He continued for a few seconds and then got up and started kissing her neck. Nora had wrapped her legs around Oliver and had reached down and started jerking him slowly. She then slowly started inserting his cock into her and soon he was buried inside of her which caused her to let out a small whimper.

Nora:"Mmm god yes!"

Oliver slowly started to thrust in and out of her. Going faster and faster. Nora reached down and started rubbing her clit while Oliver was pounding her and she was moaning so loud that she was sure people on the building and the surrounding buildings could probably hear her but she didn't care. She got even more turned on by the sound of Oliver's groaning and moaning. But still it didn't seem like he was close to cumming.

Nora:"Harder baby."

Oliver then grabbed the bed's headboard and started thrusting faster and harder. Nora heard him start to make more and louder sounds which caused her to return the favor. After a few minutes Oliver decided get off Nora and spun her around. Nora realized what he wanted and got on her knees then bent over with her head on the pillow and her butt raised in the air in front of Oliver. He started playing with her ass for a few seconds and gave it a few slaps which caused Nora to let out small whimpers of pleasure. Oliver was then about to insert his soaked cock in her again but before he could Nora went ahead and stopped him. He looked at her and saw that she spit in her hand then reached around and used her spit to lube up her butt. She then guided his cock to her ass and he slowly pushed it in. This was the first time Nora had done anything like this but i was clearly not Oliver's first since he made sure to take his time. It took almost 15 seconds before he had buried his entire shaft in her tight butt and started fucking her slowly. Nora had never felt pleasure like this before and she let out moans every time Oliver moved his body. She then started helping him by starting to slide back and forth on his cock. Oliver at this point could feel himself getting close to finishing. After a few minutes Oliver was going pretty fast. Nora had shoved her face in the pillows to try and silence the moans but it didn't help to much. She started to feel Oliver's cock twitching.

Nora:"Are you about to cum?"  
Oliver:"I'm getting there."

Nora then got off his cock and got on her knees and started blowing him again. This time she went fast right off the bat and it took about a minute before Oliver finally felt that he reached the edge. he pulled out and Nora started to jerk him. It took about 20 seconds before Oliver finally reached his climax. Nora opened her mouth and made eye contact with Oliver.

Nora:"Give it to me babe."

Oliver then exploded. Oliver felt his cock spasm as two ropes of cum shot across Nora's face and filled her mouth. Then two more landed on her chin and tits and then two final ones in her mouth and across her face. Oliver collapsed on the bed and looked at Nora as she closed her mouth and swallowed all the cum in her mouth. She then took a finger and scooped some on it and licked it.

Nora:"Yummy."

Oliver let out a slight chuckle as Nora started scooping up more and put it in her mouth. She then stood up.

Nora:"I'm gonna go and take a shower."  
Oliver:"Alright."

Nora reached the door then looked back at him.

Nora:"You're welcome to join me."

Oliver smiled as he got up and followed her to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was that. This was the first smut i have ever written so i hope people like it. As always feel free to comments pairings and prompts for one shots.


End file.
